


Birthday Girl

by Dr_Pink01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Pink01/pseuds/Dr_Pink01
Summary: What can go wrong with a drunk birthday girl?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Birthday Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, a bit cringey but I deadass worked off in this first chapter

There was something about this Giovanni Aretti that got Damona starting. Maybe it was power and influence he had when he walked into any room. He demanded respect and always got it, no questions asked. The man was dangerous, even looking at him at a way had men go missing. The only reason she was ever even aloud to be in the same place as him was because she was friends with one of his men, Antonio, Antonio was the one who even persuaded Giovanni to give her a small job as a waitress at his club as long as she treated him with respect.

So now.. Here Damona was now. At his club, balloons surrounding, dance floor lighting up, music blasting to its absolute level. While she was just drunk out of her mind. Her honey Brown skin was flushed, thick curly brown hair was near to coming out from its ponytail, her naturally big doe Brown eyes were slanted a bit, the nice red sparkly dress with a thigh gap and spaghetti straps was sagging now, to top it off her black 3 inch heels were making her wobble a little.

Some people around her kept on saying something along the lines" of "Are you okay? Do you think you're even stable to go home by yourself?" And she just replied with a slurred out "yes"

After some time, her vision started to get blurred, but she saw a glimpse of a tall figure heading towards her. the tallish figure in her eyes grabbed her hand, " _Come on now birthday girl, you're drunk_."


	2. Washing up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing home the birthday girl!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why this took me this long? No idea.

"N-noo!! I wanna more drinksss!!"

Giovanni just sighed and made a growl in response. If this was how she was when she was when drinking he didn't want her even working near her. The only reason he really aloud her a job was because of a bit of built and pity for her and because Antonio dearly didn't want her on the streets. He could see why, Damona was to much of a pretty girl to be just left on the streets alone but he would have to have a talk with Antonio.

"I-I want more driiinksss!!! It's my birfadayyy!!" 

People were starting to stare. He had enough and wasn't gonna embarrass himself with her and grabbed her hand not caring to even hear her drunken pleas.

* * *

Her drunken state narrowed down a bit, but still drunk but hey, couldn't embarrass him since they're in his bedroom. But still, she was being stubborn as hell.

"Damona, please just go to sleep and just save yourself from this embarrassment, it's just better to talk about this in the morning you were already near to embarrassing yourself at your own party in my damn club that I was generous enough to let even happen.."I

"N-noshh!! I wanna play with the pink fairies in my icecrraaammm!!!"

He just gave her a nonchalant facial expression. "Shit doesn't even make since.." He mumbled.

"No No Nooooooo!!!!" She screamed almost.

"I've had enough." He grabbed her by her waist put her on his shoulder and put her on the bed. " Now go to sleep. "

* * *

As Damona woke up she looked around. This wasn't the usual setting she was familiar with, matter a fact. This wasn't her setting at all. The room was painted a dark crimson red, she was a long sized bed, her shoes were off and next to her.. No! Giovanni Aretti. She covered her mouth before she let out a scream.

"Don't worry we didn't sleep together. ."

"O-oh.. How did I erm get here?"

" _Not important. We need to talk about your job position."_


End file.
